Superboy: La Ultima Crisis (Parte Dos)
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: Cuando el Multiverso peligra, sólo una inusual alianza de poderes del Bien podrán hacerle frente a la maldad. En esta Segunda Parte de la historia, Conner convocará al Superman de los films de Richard Donner y Bryan Singer, al Superman de "Lois & Clark", a la Superchica de Helen Slater y a un Superman de raza negra para luchar contra la alianza de los Luthor. ¿Quién vencerá?


**SUPERBOY: LA ULTIMA CRISIS**

**Parte Dos**

**(Escrito por Federico H. Bravo)**

* * *

**Capítulo 1 **

**Tierra-36. Metrópolis. **

**24 de diciembre. **

Un hombre parado en una esquina, vestido de Santa Claus, sacudía una campana mientras reía jovialmente. A sus pies, descansaba una olla. En eso, de repente, una madre con su hijo se detienen enfrente de él. A instancias de su progenitora, el niño deposita unas monedas en la olla.

-¡Jo, jo, jo! ¡Gracias, jovencito, y feliz navidad! – dijo "Santa".

-¿Cómo se dice, Johnny? – le preguntó su madre.

-Feliz navidad, señor.

La bella escena fue contemplada justamente por Clark Kent, quien vestido con un grueso abrigo, guantes y una bufanda, atinaba a pasar por allí. Cuando la madre y su hijo se marcharon, el periodista se acercó al "Papá Noel" y rebuscando en los bolsillos de su traje, extrajo unos billetes. No tardó en depositarlos también en la olla.

-¡Gracias, señor! Que pase una feliz navidad.

-Igualmente.

Mientras Clark caminaba de nuevo por la acera, pensó que aquella era su época favorita del año. A opinión suya, la alegría se sentía en el ambiente. Para comprobarlo, decidió utilizar su superoído y escuchar los sonidos de una ciudad que se preparaba para la feliz fecha que se venía:

-Creo que deberíamos invitar a tu tía para la navidad – escuchó como le decía un hombre a su mujer veinte cuadras más allá.

-¡Oh! ¡Se pondrá feliz! – le respondió su mujer.

Clark sonrió. Continuó escuchando.

-Parece que será una blanca navidad – oyó que le comentaba un vecino a otro por ahí – Desde el servicio meteorológico, dicen que puede llegar a nevar…

-Noche de paz / noche de amor / todos duermen en…- el sonido de la clásica melodía también llegó a su oído. Partía de una lejana tienda.

Clark volvió a sonreír. Continuó escuchando:

-¿A Lou le gustará esta corbata?

-Nah. ¡Mejor, cómprale un par de calcetines!

-¡La puta madre que lo pario!

-¿Qué? – Clark pestañeó. Frunció el ceño. El inesperado insulto no venía de lejos. Se encaminó hacia un callejón, mientras se desabrochaba el traje. El escudo con la clásica letra "S" fue visible. Sin duda, había alguien con un problema, lo cual sólo significaba una cosa: aquello era un trabajo para Superman.

* * *

Efectivamente, alguien tenía problemas.

Se trataba de unos obreros de la construcción, cuya grúa montada en la cima de un rascacielos se quedó atascada, dejando en el aire a una tonelada de vigas de acero suspendidas de un precario cable.

-¡Es increíble! – se quejaba el capataz – Y ya sólo faltan apenas dos pisos para terminar la obra… ¿Estás seguro de que no tiene arreglo?

-Perdone, jefe – se disculpó el operario de la grúa, negando con la cabeza – pero no. La máquina se arruinó. Debemos bajarla y pedir que manden un mecánico para que la vea.

-¡Adiós a nuestro aguinaldo! – el capataz se sacó el casco, entristecido – Ni modo. Así, no terminaremos antes de navidad.

-Discúlpenme… Tal vez podría ayudarles – dijo alguien. El capataz y varios obreros se voltearon y observaron con mucha sorpresa cómo Superman desenganchaba las vigas de acero de la grúa y con una sola mano las cargaba sobre su hombro, como si nada.

-Sólo díganme dónde ponerlo – dijo el superhéroe, flotando en el aire.

-Sí… Sí, claro – el capataz sonrió - ¡Y luego dicen que los milagros navideños no existen!

Con la ayuda de Superman, aquello fue coser y cantar. Gracias a su enorme fuerza, el superhéroe colocó cada viga en su lugar sin ningún problema y ayudó a fijar los remaches con su visión de calor. Cuando terminó, se reunió con el capataz de la obra y su gente en la planta baja.

-Queremos que sepas que agradecemos mucho tu ayuda, Superman – dijo el hombre, estrechándole la mano.

-Fue un placer – Superman vio que habían montado un pino navideño allí cerca, decorándolo con luces - ¿Ustedes lo armaron aquí? – preguntó.

-Sí. Nos gusta ponerlo cerca de la zona donde trabajamos – le informó un obrero – Es una vieja tradición.

-¿Quieres un sándwich y un café? – le ofreció otro trabajador.

-Gracias, pero no. Debo atender otros asuntos. Lo siento – se disculpó el Hombre de Acero, sonriendo – De todas maneras, gracias.

-Gracias a ti – el capataz le colocó una mano en el hombro – Te deseamos lo mejor.

Superman pegó un salto y remontó vuelo. Antes de desaparecer por el cielo, saludó a todos con la mano.

Inmediatamente, recuperó su abrigo y sus gafas. Junto con su ropa "de civil" descendió en la terraza del Planet y volvió a vestirse con ellas. Un par de segundos después, Clark Kent ingresaba en la redacción del famoso periódico metropolitano.

-¡Buenos días! – dijo, entusiasmado. Nadie le devolvió el saludo. Todo el mundo estaba atareado en sus quehaceres.

Clark suspiró. Acostumbrado como estaba a que casi nadie lo tomara en cuenta, caminó hacia su escritorio. No tardó en ver venir a Lois Lane al suyo, acompañada de Richard White, su pareja. Saber que el sobrino de Perry y ella hacía ya algunos años tenían una relación sentimental que iba viento en popa, directo para el casorio según decían algunos, no mejoró su estado de ánimo para nada.

-Hola, Lois – la saludó – Hola, Richard.

-Hey, Clark. ¿Cómo va eso?

-Oh, lo usual. Tirando, je.

-Magnifico – White le dio la espalda. Se dirigió a su pareja – Amor, ¿ya invitaste a tus padres para la cena de esta noche?

-¿Y para qué? No creo que queramos ver otra pelea entre ellos, menos, en Nochebuena – replicó ella – Creo que es lo último que Jason necesita: presenciar otra pelea de sus abuelos junto al árbol y los regalos. Lo siento, pero paso.

-Qué pena. La verdad, es una pena…

-¿Por qué no invitas a los tuyos?

-¿Bromeas? Si tus padres no se llevan bien, deberías ver a los míos – Richard sonrió, irónico – La Tercera Guerra Mundial, una alubia comparado con ellos. Tenía pensado invitar el tío Perry. Desde que la tía Alice y él se divorciaron, ha estado últimamente muy solo.

-Hum… No es mala idea. Perry adora a Jason. Sí, invítale.

-Muy bien.

Clark se limitaba a observar y escuchar la charla de la feliz pareja entristecido. Cada vez que miraba a Lois imaginaba la vida que ambos pudieron haber tenido juntos y que no fue. ¡Si tan solo no se hubiera ausentado al espacio durante 5 años! Por perseguir y buscar información sobre su mundo de origen, sentía que había perdido para siempre a la mujer que más amaba en el mundo.1

-¿Y tú, Clark? – le preguntó Richard, dirigiéndose a él – ¿Tienes planes para esta noche?

-Ah, pues… supongo que tomaré un autobús para ir a Smallville. Allí todavía vive mi madre. Está sola en la granja y en épocas como esta, extraña muchísimo a papá.

-Qué pena. Nos hubiera encantado invitarte a nuestra cena, ¿verdad, amor?

-¿Hum? – Lois, distraída, leía una carpeta. Apenas miró a Clark – Por supuesto. Es una pena – la guardó en un cajón y consultó su reloj-pulsera – Creo que vamos yendo. Le prometí a Jason que lo recogeríamos de la casa de su amigo Luke a esta hora. Aprovechemos ya para ir por él. Más tarde, el tráfico va a estar fatal. Adiós, Clark.

-Hasta luego Lois… Adiós, Richard.

-Nos vemos, Clark. ¡Dale nuestros saludos a tu mamá y que ambos tengan una muy feliz navidad!

Richard y Lois se marcharon. Totalmente deprimido, Clark se sentó frente a su escritorio, donde permaneció mudo largo rato, pensando en toda la situación.

* * *

**Más tarde. **

**Casa de Lois Lane. **

Richard y Lois vivían junto con el pequeño hijo de ésta última en una residencia grande al borde del rio que atravesaba Metrópolis. Clark conocía el lugar. No era la primera vez que Superman visitaba la casa. Siempre lo hacía empero de la misma forma: en secreto, en silencio. Se dedicaba a utilizar sus poderes para espiar a la feliz familia, para ver la vida que debería haber tenido junto a Lois y que ya nunca podría ser suya…

Pero existía otra razón. Una muy particular que llevaba al ser más poderoso del universo a moverse en secreto y espiar furtivamente la casa: un niño de cinco años de edad llamado Jason. Un niño muy especial, puesto que era su hijo.

Su hijo. Todavía lo embargaba una emoción enorme cuando pensaba en ello. Jason era su hijo. Nació fruto de la pasión y el amor que Lois y él se tuvieron durante la época en que el infame General Zod y sus dos secuaces kryptonianos, luego de escaparse de la Zona Fantasma, amenazaron la paz del planeta.2

Después de ese encuentro intimo entre Lois y él, ella había quedado embarazada. Lamentablemente, él no lo supo de inmediato. No, hasta cinco años después, cuando regresó de su larga ausencia en el espacio.

Superman sabía que ya era tarde para arreglar las cosas. Durante su ausencia, Lois había tenido la difícil tarea de criar a un hijo sola. Por suerte para ella, había aparecido Richard, el sobrino de Perry. Clark debía concederle un mérito al joven White; ¿Cuántos hombres estarían dispuestos a oficiar de padre de un hijo que no era suyo? Richard era un buen tipo. Ya tenía más que sobradas pruebas de ello. Y Lois parecía quererlo.

"_No puedo ir en contra de eso"_, pensó, _"No puedo simplemente irrumpir en sus vidas y decir que ese niño es mi hijo. No sería justo. Ni para Lois, ni para Richard pero principalmente, ni para el mismo Jason. No puedo arruinar sus vidas." _

¡Y eran tan felices juntos! En aquél momento, parado fuera de la casa entre las sombras de la noche y observando el interior de la vivienda con su visión de rayos X y escuchando con su superoído, Clark vio cómo el trio se sentaba a la mesa para disfrutar de una amena cena navideña. Una cena en familia.

"_No. No puedo entrar ahí y arruinarlo todo. No sería justo. Para nada." _

Dándole un último vistazo a la familia reunida, el Hombre de Acero echó a volar. Atravesó grandes distancias por el cielo mientras las lágrimas le salían de los ojos. Había perdido su oportunidad con Lois, lo sabía. Ella tenía fascinación por Superman, pero no tomaba en cuenta para nada a Clark. Y ahí estaba el problema: él era Clark Kent. "Superman" simplemente era el nombre del héroe que adoraba e idolatraba el mundo. Pero él era Clark, sencillamente Clark… un chico de Kansas.

Kansas. Hacia allí se dirigió. Había alguien que lo esperaba en una pequeña granja de las afueras de Smallville. Una mujer a la que no podía defraudar y menos, esa noche tan especial.

* * *

**Smallville. Kansas. **

**Granja Kent. **

Martha Kent, una anciana mujer de cabellos blancos, abría el horno para consultar la comida cocinándose dentro. El pay de carne se veía apetitoso, pero todavía le faltaba un poco más para estar listo.

-Hum… Huele tan rico, que uno puede guiarse por el aroma desde la distancia – comentó Clark, sorprendiéndola al entrar en la casa por la puerta trasera con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Clark! ¡Mi muchacho! – ella lo abrazó con fuerza. Él, más alto que ella, la besó en la frente – Doy gracias al Señor porque estés aquí…

-Feliz navidad, mamá. Perdona el retraso.

-No te preocupes, cariño. Has llegado justo a tiempo… Hay alguien que está esperándote.

Clark –que estaba sacándose la capa– se detuvo, confundido.

-¿Esperándome? ¿Quién? ¿Dónde?

-En el living – Martha, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, volvió a sus quehaceres domésticos.

-¿Es Lana? – Clark bajó la voz – ¿Vino con su hijo, Ricky?3

-Mejor vas a verlo con tus propios ojos y que él mismo te lo explique – Martha se puso sus guantes de cocina y sacó el pay del horno – Y no hace falta que te cambies de ropa. De hecho, él sabe perfectamente que Superman y Clark Kent son la misma persona.

Intrigado por las palabras de su madre, se dirigió al living cautelosamente. Allí lo esperaba un curioso muchacho vestido con una playera negra, pantalones vaqueros azules y zapatillas. Un muchacho que lo miró, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y quien ya extendía hacia él una mano, afablemente.

-Hola, Clark. Mi nombre es Conner Kent. Vengo del futuro y de otro universo. Y estoy aquí porque necesito tú ayuda…

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**Tierra-29. Metrópolis. **

Los muros de la prisión de Pocantico explotaron. La alarma sonó con fuerza. El gran vehículo super-tecnologico emergió, potente y veloz, llevando consigo a su único ocupante hacia la libertad. O eso creía él… El Hombre de Acero no tardó en hacerse presente para enfrentarlo. Volando velozmente a su encuentro, se plantó ante el "tanque" con su característica pose de brazos cruzados y una sonrisa astuta sobre los labios.4

-¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Bad Brain Johnson! ¿Abandonando la hospitalidad de Pocantico? – dijo – Eso no está bien. ¿Y de dónde has sacado ese juguete? Parece bastante peligroso. Me temo que debo confiscarlo.

-¡Superman! – exclamó el hombre sentado en la cabina, mirándolo con odio – Presumido e insufrible como siempre. ¡De nuevo has subestimado mi intelecto! Cuando construí este máquina, lo hice justamente pensando en ti. ¡Estoy preparado!

-¿No me digas? ¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que esta es una escena repetida? – Superman suspiró – Vamos, Bad Brain. Ríndete ahora y evítate una humillación mayor.

Pero el científico criminal no lo escuchaba. Presionó un par de palancas y dos potentes cañones de partículas se desplegaron. Apuntaron al Hombre de Acero y dispararon. Superman recibió la descarga energética directamente. Para su sorpresa, fue tan potente que acabó hundiéndolo en un hoyo en la tierra.

Bad Brain reía a carcajadas.

-¡Has interferido en mis planes por última vez, Superman! – exclamó – ¡Ahora, voy a aplastarte como a una cucaracha!

El tanque se puso en marcha de nuevo. Desde el suelo, Superman salió del pozo todo lo rápido que pudo, pero no fue suficiente: las ruedas del inmenso vehículo le pasaron por encima.

Su invulnerabilidad kryptoniana le salvó. Esperó hasta que su enemigo acabó de pasarle por encima y lo creyera muerto para levantarse y con una facilidad pasmosa, saltar sobre la cabina y destrozar el panel de control de la máquina. Un sorprendido Bad Brain Johnson quiso huir eyectando su asiento –al que estaba aferrado por un cinturón– pero no llegó muy lejos. Superman lo atrapó al vuelo y de nuevo, con una sonrisa en el rostro, llevó al delincuente ante la Justicia.

-Bueno, Bad Brain… espero que disfrutaras de tu pequeña salida – le dijo – ¡Es la última que tendrás por una larga, larga temporada!

* * *

**Redacción del Daily Planet. **

**Oficina de Perry White. Más tarde… **

-¡Oh, vamos, Perry! ¡No puedes hacerme esto! – se quejó Lois Lane. Sostenía entre sus manos un ejemplar del Planet de aquella mañana – ¡No puedo creer que decidieras reemplazar mi historia sobre la fuga de Bad Brain de prisión por esto!

-Ese científico loco no es negocio, Lois. Lo siento – se disculpó el editor – No venderemos más ejemplares con él. Por el contrario, con ese titular y esa historia, las cosas cambian.

-¡No es justo! ¡Sencillamente, no es justo!

El titular que tanto indignaba a Lois y que Perry había decidido poner en portada en lugar de la crónica de la fuga de Bad Brain era éste: _"HALLAN EL CUERPO SIN VIDA Y DECAPITADO DE LEX LUTHOR"._ Ni la muchacha ni su editor, ni el mismo Superman sabían el motivo del asesinato del corrupto empresario, pero Perry era consciente de que la muerte era algo que vendía, y más, cuando se trataba de alguien famoso.

Pero seguramente el avezado lector se estará preguntando a estas alturas cómo rayos era posible que la policía de Metrópolis hubiera encontrado el cadáver del Luthor de "Tierra-29", siendo que se había dicho con anterioridad que Lenny, el sobrino del Lex de "Tierra-36" iba a arrojar los restos en un incinerador.5

La respuesta era sencilla: antes de que pudiera hacerlo, al joven pandillero se le había ocurrido una idea mejor –podía parecer estúpido, pero en el fondo, no lo era. Como miembro de la Familia Luthor también era astuto… a veces–. Y entonces, en vez de quemar el cuerpo, se acercó al umbral dimensional abierto en el laboratorio de su cuartel general y tiró el cadáver y su cabeza cortada al remolino de luz. Creyendo que de esa forma no quedaría rastro de su existencia, el punk se desentendió del tema y fue a reunirse con su tío y los otros. Pero se equivocó. Por esas cuestiones inexplicables de la Física Quántica, el cuerpo acabó regresando a su mundo de origen, donde –como ya se ha dicho– la policía de Metrópolis lo había encontrado. Y ahora el misterio de su muerte, gracias a la prensa, era de dominio público.

Una indignada Lois salió de la oficina de Perry, refunfuñando. Su esposo, Clark Kent, la esperaba sentado delante de su escritorio.

-¡No es justo! ¡La verdad, no es justo! – repitió.

-Cálmate, amor. Te entiendo, pero Perry tiene un punto a su favor: es cierto que esta es una noticia muy importante.

-Ay, Clark. ¿Tú también?

-No es eso. Luthor siempre fue mi enemigo número uno – bajó la voz. Su esposa entendió que no deseaba ser oído por otros. Y con justa razón. De todos los presentes en la redacción del periódico en ese momento, era la única que sabía que Clark Kent y Superman eran la misma persona – Que ahora aparezca muerto y de esa forma tan horrible es muy llamativo. ¿Quién lo mató? ¿Por qué?

-Clark, tú y yo sabemos que Lex tenía muchos rivales – terció Lois – ¿Quién querría verlo muerto? Pues medio mundo del hampa en Metrópolis, con quienes sostenía sus negociados. No sé… ¿Intergang, tal vez?

-No. Esto no es obra de ellos. Así no actúan. Acá hay algo más. Y creo que tú y yo deberíamos investigarlo…

Lois suspiró. Se sentó a su lado y miró a su marido con cariño.

-¿No es gracioso? Ahí vamos otra vez, tú y yo juntos tras el misterio por resolver. El equipo Lois & Clark… como en los viejos tiempos.

-Salvo que no es exactamente como en los viejos tiempos – Clark sonrió. Levantó una mano y le mostró su anillo – Antes, no tenía esta alianza aquí.

-Que simpático – Lois le mostró la suya – Yo tampoco. Y eso que yo no me la saco nunca…

-Hey, vamos, cariño. Sabes que eso no es justo – Clark enarcó una ceja – Superman no está casado, ¿recuerdas? No puedo llevar el anillo cuando voy de superhéroe. ¿Qué pensaría la gente? ¿Cómo se lo explicaríamos?

-¿No sería genial no tener que escondernos más? – Lois volvió a suspirar – ¿Podernos mover con entera libertad, como debería ser? Simplemente marido y mujer… esposo y esposa…

-Amor, ya lo hablamos. Sabes perfectamente que eso no se puede. Si el público supiera mi identidad… si la gente supiera la verdad, ni mis padres ni tú estarían a salvo. Tengo muchos enemigos, Lois. Y me la tienen jurada. No podría permitir que algo malo te pasase. Nunca.

Silencio. La pareja se miró a los ojos con ternura. Lois comprobó cuánto en verdad la amaba su marido. Entrelazó una mano con la suya.

Hacía ya algunos años que ambos llevaban casados. La convivencia entre los dos iba hasta la fecha como un velero sobre aguas calmas. De hecho, Clark no podía imaginarse cómo podría haber sido su vida si nunca hubiera conocido a tan excelente mujer.

La única nota triste de su relación había sido la dura noticia de saber que no podían tener hijos. Si bien él quería y Lois afirmaba estar dispuesta, la incompatibilidad genética entre ambos era tal, que no podrían engendrar nunca una vida juntos.

-No tenemos por qué bajar los brazos y rendirnos – lo había consolado ella – Podemos seguir intentándolo. Incluso, podríamos recurrir a otra opción…

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿Qué te parece adoptar?

-No sé… la verdad es que deberíamos pensarlo más detenidamente. Es decir, sí, la opción de adoptar como alternativa para poder ser padres me interesa, pero creo que primero lo pensamos bien antes de intentarlo.

Lois le había prometido que esperaría su decisión, ya fuera esta un "sí" o un "no". Por su parte, no tenía inconvenientes con el tema.

Clark fue hasta Smallville y lo consultó con sus padres. Jonathan y Martha dieron sus pareceres.6 Le contaron a su hijo su propia experiencia acerca del tema de las adopciones. Al ser hijo adoptado por –justamente– ellos, Clark pudo finalmente comprender que había hijos de la vida e hijos del corazón…

-Cualquier niño o niña que Lois y tú decidan adoptar, será una bendición para nuestra familia y un acto de amor para él (o ella). Tú mejor que nadie sabes lo que es vivir con esa condición – le dijo Jonathan – Adoptar y criar un hijo que no es de uno, darle un hogar, forjarle un futuro y hacer de esa persona un ser de bien… todo eso es amor.

-Decidan lo que decidan Lois y tú, queremos que sepas que contaran con nuestro total apoyo – expresó Martha, emocionada.

Fue así que con el panorama más claro, tiempo después volvió a Metrópolis y Lois y él comenzaron con los preparativos para el trámite de adopción de un bebé.

-¿Niño o niña? – les preguntaron de la agencia de adopciones durante su primera entrevista con ellos. Lois y Clark se miraron.

-Bueno… tanto si es niño como si es niña, vamos a amarlo igual: con todo nuestro corazón – respondieron.

De la agencia les recordaron que los tramites (el papeleo y esas cosas) llevaban su tiempo y que deberían (sí o sí) llenarse de paciencia y esperar. Así, hasta el momento, la feliz pareja se mantenía a la expectativa del llamado que les cambiaría la vida.

Volviendo al momento presente otra vez, los pensamientos de ambos fueron interrumpidos cuando un mensajero del correo llegó a la redacción con un gran paquete entre manos…

-Encomienda para Clark Kent – anunció. El aludido se levantó – Firme aquí, señor.

-¿Qué es eso? – inquirió Lois, mirando a la gran caja de cartón que el muchacho del correo depositó sobre su escritorio antes de irse – ¿Quién te lo manda?

-No lo sé – Clark revisó el remitente. La dirección del emisor no le decía nada. No conocía a aquella persona. Acto seguido, procedió a usar su visión de rayos X. Pestañeó, confundido.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene? – insistió Lois.

-Juguetes – Clark había abierto la caja. Sacó un muñeco – Son figuras de acción de Superman.

-Vaya… ¿Y quién te las envía y para qué?

-Es una broma, seguro – dejó el muñeco sobre el escritorio. Su sorpresa –y la de su esposa– fue mayúscula cuando el juguete cobró vida y disparó un rayo de sus diminutos ojos que desintegró la mesa vecina en una explosión ígnea.

-¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Dios! – gritó Lois, aterrada – ¡Se mueve, Clark! ¡Se mueve!

-¡Todos lo hacen! – exclamó él, retrocediendo. De la caja, un ejército de muñequitos de Superman surgieron volando como un enjambre furioso de avispas. Nuevos rayos energéticos salieron vomitados. Toda la redacción del Planet –y todos en ella– eran sus blancos…

-¡Por el fantasma del Cesar! – Perry White salió de su oficina al oír el estruendo – ¿Qué diablos sucede?

-¡Jefe! ¡Al suelo!

Varios muñecos habían divisado al editor del periódico y ya estaban dirigiendo sus ataques ópticos contra él. Sólo la intervención directa de Kent, quien se arrojó sobre él tumbándolo en el piso, salvó su vida de una muerte segura…

-¡Por las patillas de Elvis! – jadeó White, en el suelo – ¿Qué es esto? ¿Quién nos ataca?

Pero Clark no tenía respuesta para esa pregunta. Al menos, no todavía. Tenía que salir de allí cuanto antes y mudar de ropa. No podía hacer nada hasta que no tuviera encima el traje azul y la capa roja.

No pudo, sin embargo, hacerlo. El grito de su esposa le hizo olvidar toda precaución y todo decoro. Los muñecos asesinos la rodeaban como una nube mortífera, y se disponían a dispararle sus rayos.

-¡Clark!

-¡Lois!

Moviéndose a supervelocidad, sacó a su esposa de la línea de tiro de un empujón. Para su desgracia, quedó él bajo el fuego intenso de sus enemigos…

El aterrador espectáculo no paró hasta que el traje de calle que llevaba puesto, más las gafas falsas, quedaran incinerados y derretidos totalmente. Cuando eso pasó, todos los muñecos de juguete se apagaron al unísono, desconectándose.

Se hizo un abrupto silencio, mientras el humo se disipaba. Todos en la redacción –excepto Lois– creían que verían el cadáver de Clark carbonizado en el suelo, pero se equivocaron. Cuando el humo desapareció, una figura yacía de pie, totalmente intacta en aquel lugar. Una figura vestida con unas mallas azules y una capa roja, quien miró a todos con súbito temor.

-¿Clark? – preguntó Perry, confundido – No entiendo. ¿Qué haces vestido como Superman?

-¡Idiota! ¡Él es Superman! – clamó una voz. Venia del único muñeco de pie. La figurita de acción permanecía parada sobre un escritorio – ¡Durante todos estos años, nos ha engañado a todos! ¡Y después decían que yo era el de las bromas pesadas!

-Clark…- dijo Lois, acercándosele. De inmediato, intentó corregirse, aunque ya era inútil – Superman… esa voz… es…

-Sí, Lois. Lo sé. El Bromista – un muy serio Hombre de Acero se quitó de encima los restos carbonizados que aún le quedaban de su viejo traje. Varios murmullos estallaron en la sala. Hubo quien tomó su teléfono celular y comenzó a grabar en video la escena – Ya estuvo bien, Loomis.7 ¿Cómo has adivinado la verdad?

-No estoy solo aquí, súper-idiota – la voz del Bromista, transmitida por un sofisticado receptor de ondas radiales insertado en el juguete, dio paso a la de otra persona.

-En realidad, tuvimos algo de ayuda extra – confesó el otro – Hubo un llamado telefónico anónimo que nos dijo dónde debíamos buscar. Y resultó ser un dato cierto.

-Winslow Schott. El Juguetero – Superman frunció el ceño – De modo que tú también. ¡Debería haberme dado cuenta de inmediato apenas vi estos juguetes!

-Eres lento, Superman. Muy lento – el Juguetero rió – Como te decía… un llamado anónimo nos puso sobre una pista, la cual acabó siendo cierta…

-No los entiendo. ¿Qué quieren decir?

-La broma todavía no acaba, Superman – Loomis volvió a hablar – Hay otra encomienda que te mandamos por correo, con remitente falso, por supuesto. La persona en la gran caja colocada en el vestíbulo del Planet se resistió bastante antes de acabar confesándonos la verdad: que tú también te estabas riendo de todos nosotros y en plena cara.

-La persona en la gran caja…- el rostro de Superman palideció. A supervelocidad, bajó hasta el vestíbulo del edificio a buscarla. La halló donde le habían dicho que estaría y ya sabía su contenido incluso, antes de abrirla. Su visión de rayos X se lo reveló.

-No… ¡No! – gritó. Arrancó la tapa de un tirón. Se llevó una mano a la boca y retrocedió, totalmente conmocionado.

Dentro de la caja, yacía el cuerpo sin vida de Jonathan Kent.

-El viejo resultó ser muy testarudo. Por suerte, el señor Schott y yo fuimos muy persuasivos con él – continuó diciendo el Bromista a través del muñeco. Nadie en la redacción entendía nada, salvo Lois. Con lágrimas en los ojos, increpó al dueto de maniáticos.

-¿Cómo pueden haber sido tan salvajes? – les preguntó – ¿Cómo pueden haber torturado y matado a un pobre anciano?

-¡Ahórrese sus lágrimas, señorita Lane! Si usted se siente indignada, dolida y estafada en este momento… ¿Cómo cree que nos sentimos nosotros, eh? ¡Durante años, hemos sido derrotados y humillados por un simple reportero! Bueno, considere todo esto una justa retribución.

-Dios… ¡Están dementes!

-¿Y recién se dio cuenta? – Loomis y Schott rieron a carcajadas. Justo en ese momento Superman había vuelto. Con una expresión sombría y agria en el rostro que Lois jamás le había visto antes, se dirigió a los dos locos.

-Mi madre… ¿Dónde está?

-Pregunta por su madre, señor Loomis – se mofó el Juguetero – ¿Se lo decimos o no?

-¿Qué han hecho con mi madre? – gritó Superman. Estaba furioso.

-¿Clark? – la voz de una Martha Kent aterrada se dejó oír – ¿Clark?

-¡Sí, mamá! ¡Aquí estoy! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás herida? ¿Dónde estás?

-No lo sé… no lo sé… tengo los ojos vendados y estoy atada… No sé dónde estoy – gimoteó Martha – Clark… ellos… ¿Ellos le han hecho daño a Jonathan? – preguntó.

Superman no respondió. El alma se le fue al piso. No podía decirle la verdad a su madre. Simplemente, no podía.

-¿Clark?

-Quédate tranquila, mamá. Escúchame: voy a sacarte de allí. Aguanta.

-¿Y cómo harás eso, mi estimado super-imbecil? – se burló el Bromista – ¡Nunca podrás encontrarnos! No somos tontos. Esta vez tomamos todas las precauciones. Ahora, mami será nuestra rehén y en cuanto y en tanto la tengamos, no vas a hacernos nada. ¿Está claro?

Silencio. Superman agachó la cabeza, derrotado. Lois no lo podía creer. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, angustiada. Otra mano se apoyó con fuerza sobre su hombro. Perry estaba junto a ella infundiéndole ánimo.

-Ahora, este es el asunto: queremos dinero. Muchísimo dinero. Vas a robar todos los bancos de Metrópolis para nosotros y nos vas a entregar el dinero donde te digamos que lo dejes, de lo contrario, Mamá Kent es historia. ¿Entendido? Y también queremos…

Un terrible sonido se dejó oír a través del emisor radial del muñeco. Con mudo asombro y estupor, Lois, Clark y todos los presentes oyeron gritar al Bromista y al Juguetero. Hubo ruido de forcejeos y de pelea y, acto seguido, se hizo el silencio.

-¿Mamá? – preguntó el Hombre de Acero, con el corazón en un puño.

-Tranquilo. Ella está bien – dijo alguien desconocido – Ya la hemos liberado y capturamos a estos dos psicópatas. Vamos para allá.

-¡Un momento! ¿Quién eres?

-Un amigo. No te preocupes. Vamos para allá – repitió.

Un estallido de luz se produjo en la redacción del Planet. Un "boom-túnel" se abrió y a través de él, Conner y el Superman de "Tierra-36" emergieron. No venían solos: Martha Kent les acompañaba.

-¡Clark! – exclamó la anciana, corriendo a abrazarse con su hijo. Una ola de inmenso alivio recorrió al Hombre de Acero. Con sumo cuidado, estrechó en brazos a su madre adoptiva, devolviéndole el gesto.

-Oh, mamá… Bendito sea Dios. ¡Estás a salvo! Estás a salvo…

La presencia de los recién llegados, pero más la de otro Superman, provocó una ola de murmullos demasiado altos en la sala. Ya había gente incluso llamando a otros medios de comunicación rivales para dar la primicia de tan insólita presencia.

-Por favor. Que alguien llame a la policía – pidió Conner – Tenemos a dos criminales que deben estar tras las rejas de inmediato – señaló al Bromista y al Juguetero, los cuales habían sido traídos por el "boom-túnel" inconscientes y atados espalda contra espalda como un fardo – Preferiblemente, para siempre.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? – preguntó Clark, separándose de su madre un momento. Miró al muchacho y luego a su contrapartida de otra tierra.

-Tenemos que hablar – pidió Conner – Necesitamos tu ayuda…

* * *

El Bromista y el Juguetero fueron inmediatamente detenidos. Por supuesto, ponerlos tras las rejas no reparó el daño fatal y sin sentido que habían cometido. Jonathan Kent estaba muerto.

Y en gran medida, Clark Kent también lo estaba. Su peor pesadilla se había hecho realidad. Su secreto se dio a conocer al público y una vez abierta la lata de gusanos, fue imposible volverla a cerrar.

Conner y él hablaron tras el funeral y posterior entierro de su padre adoptivo en un cementerio de Smallville. Después de que Superboy le contara su historia y de la amenaza que se cernía sobre el Multiverso, a Clark le quedaron claras varias cosas a la vez. La primera de ellas, cómo había muerto su Luthor. La segunda, que la llamada anónima dándoles el dato sobre su identidad secreta al Bromista y al Juguetero (misma que acabó con la muerte de su padre) bien podría haberla hecho alguna de las contrapartidas del malévolo empresario. Según Conner, esto era factible: los otros Luthor eran unos verdaderos sádicos enfermizos y si alguno de ellos sabía que Clark Kent era Superman, podía haber sido capaz de cometer aquella bajeza, aquella maldad. Una maldad que por lo tanto, no podía dejar impune…

La tercer cosa que Clark tenía clara era que antes de poder ayudar a sus nuevos amigos y reunirse con ellos en su misión de importancia cósmica, tenía que estar seguro que las dos personas más valiosas de su vida estuvieran a salvo: su madre y Lois.

-No puedo simplemente irme y dejarlas – dijo – No ahora que todo el mundo sabe quién soy.

-No te preocupes. Llevaremos a Lois y a Martha a un lugar seguro para ambas: la Granja Kent de mi amigo, el otro Superman. Más a salvo que ahí, a varios universos de distancia del peligro, no podrían estar.

-Entonces, los acompañaré. ¡Detendremos a esos dementes de una vez por todas!

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**Tierra-11. Metrópolis. **

**Noche. **

Un automóvil esperaba estacionado en el callejón trasero de una conocida joyería. Dentro del coche, un impaciente delincuente aguardaba a que sus compañeros acabaran su "trabajo" en el interior del negocio.

"_¿Qué les pasa? ¿Por qué tardan tanto?"_, pensaba, nervioso. _"¡Ya hace rato que tendríamos que estar lejos de aquí! Vaya par de tontos están hechos esos dos. ¡Juro que si nos atrapan, antes de que nos metan a la cárcel, los bajo a tiros por ineptos!"_

Dentro de la joyería, los otros dos ladrones estaban cargándose una fortuna en diamantes, perlas y demás piedras preciosas, las cuales iban metiendo en bolsas que habían traído consigo. Finalmente, con todo el botín encima salieron del local y volvieron al coche, donde su compañero sentado ante el volante los increpó:

-¿Se puede saber por qué carajo tardaron? – les preguntó – ¡Esto se llama "robo relámpago" por algo, señores!

-Ya deja de quejarte, George. ¡Tenemos de sobra con lo que sacamos de esa tienda para no volver a trabajar por mucho tiempo! Miles de millones, como mínimo, en joyas. Yo creo que no está nada mal…

-¡Hey! ¡Salgan del auto con las manos en alto! – de repente, un policía salido de la nada les apuntaba con un revolver – ¡Vamos, obedezcan! Si no lo hacen, me voy a ver obligado a dispa…

Nunca acabó de hablar. El coche arrancó violentamente, llevándoselo por delante. Los ladrones de joyas huyeron a toda velocidad por las calles de la gran ciudad.

-¿Pero qué hiciste, George? – le gritó uno de los delincuentes al conductor – ¡Mataste a un poli!

-¡Cállate, imbécil! No pienso ir a la cárcel y mucho menos, por culpa de unos incompetentes como ustedes… además, cuando encuentren el cadáver, ya estaremos en otro estado.

-¡Pero piensa qué pasará si nos atrapan!

-¡No lo harán! ¡No van a capturarnos! ¡Punto!

-¡George! ¡Mira!

Una figura había descendido del cielo, parándose en medio de la calle ante el automóvil que se acercaba. Una figura vestida de azul y rojo. Los faros del vehículo no tardaron en iluminarla, dejando a los ladrones con la boca abierta.

-¡Santo Dios! – exclamaron – ¡Es ella!

De pie allí, sin temor, Supergirl los esperaba mirándolos de manera desafiante. Era rubia, bonita y superpoderosa, y Metrópolis era (en aquella Tierra) su ciudad y no iba a permitir que la gente mala se saliera con la suya…8

-¡Maldita supernena! ¡Voy a acabar con ella! – el conductor pisó el acelerador.

-¿Qué haces, George? ¡Para! ¡Esto no le hará daño! ¡Es invulnerable!

-¡Eso lo vamos a ver!

El auto se dirigía directo a ella. Supergirl suspiró. "¿Cuándo aprenderán?", pensó. A último momento, antes de que el vehículo chocara contra ella, se movió a supervelocidad y lo esquivó.

Los ladrones creyeron haberla dejado atrás, pero a las dos cuadras el coche fue izado hacia arriba y sacudido con violencia como una licuadora…

-¡Se acabó! – dijo Supergirl – ¡Salgan todos! ¡Van derecho a la cárcel!

Los delincuentes fueron arrojados fuera del auto. Dos de ellos escaparon corriendo, pero el tercero se quedó a hacerle frente a la chica. Sacó su pistola y le apuntó con ella.

-¡Come plomo, puta! – dijo y disparó.

Las balas rebotaron en el generoso pecho de la kryptoniana sin causarle el menor daño. Con su visión de calor, Supergirl derritió el arma inutilizándola y noqueó al ladrón. Velozmente, fue a por sus compañeros y les atrapó.

Minutos después, todo había terminado. La policía se había hecho presente y los criminales fueron entregados a la Justicia. Fin de la historia.

Todo aquel impresionante despliegue superheroico lo contemplaron tres personas. Tres sujetos que flotaban tranquilamente en el aire, sobre la ciudad. Dos de ellos llevaban el mismo uniforme que la "Superchica", salvo que en versión masculina y el tercero tenía puesta una simple playera negra, pantalones vaqueros azules y unas zapatillas.

Eran los dos Superman de "Tierra-36" y "Tierra-29", y Superboy de "Tierra-54". Éste último llevaba en sus manos en ese momento un sofisticado aparato electrónico llamado "Placa Motriz", una computadora viviente conectada con la Fuente, aquél poder cósmico residente en Nuevo Génesis.

-Se llama Kara. Hija de Alura y Zor-El, hermano de Jor-El – les informó Conner a sus compañeros. Los datos se los pasaba la Placa Motriz – Sobrevivió a la destrucción de Krypton en la ciudad de Argo City; un mundo artificial creado basándose en la misma tecnología que usaron los kryptonianos de este universo para construir su Zona Fantasma.9

-Vaya. Es increíble – exclamó el Superman de "Tierra-29" – En mi universo también hubo sobrevivientes de Krypton – les explicó a sus dos amigos – Actualmente, viven asentados en otro planeta, pero una vez vinieron a la Tierra a buscarme…

-¿Y eso? – quiso saber Conner, intrigado.

-Ah. Larga historia. El caso es que me habían ofrecido ir con ellos y gobernarlos…

-¿Y qué hiciste? – le preguntó el otro Superman.

-Obviamente, decline la oferta. Decidí quedarme con Lois en la Tierra – hizo una pausa – Y no me arrepiento para nada.10

-Bueno…- Conner continuó leyendo los datos que la Placa Motriz le daba sobre Kara – Aquí dice que vino a la Tierra hace algunos años buscando el "Omegahedron", una capsula de energía cósmica ilimitada que mantenía viva a Argo City…

-Los únicos kryptonianos vivos que yo conozco, a parte de mí mismo, son el General Zod, Ursa y Non – el Superman de "Tierra-36" todavía seguía fascinado de ver a otro miembro de su especie, aunque este fuera de sexo femenino y de otro universo – Y no eran precisamente buenas personas.

-General Zod… Vaya nombre – el otro Superman silbó, meneando la cabeza – Hazme acordar que te cuente en otra ocasión sobre los villanos de mi Krypton que tuve que combatir. Lord Nor… ese sí que era un tipo peligroso.

-Ejem… chicos, ¿puedo seguir? – Conner señaló a la Placa Motriz – Esto tiene más datos sobre ella, ¿saben?

-Perdona, amigo…

-Lo sentimos… Por favor, prosigue.

Conner suspiró. Continuó con su lectura.

-Aquí, en la Tierra, Kara adoptó el nombre de Linda Lee Danvers. Es estudiante universitaria de periodismo y su mejor amiga es Lucy Lane, hermana de… adivinen quién.

-Lois – el Superman de "Tierra-29" sonrió – Una buena chica, por cierto. La conocí en cierta ocasión.

-¿Lois tiene una hermana? – el Superman de "Tierra-36" estaba confundido.

-¿Qué tu Lois no la tiene? – le preguntó su contrapartida.

-No… es decir… no lo sé. Nunca me ha dicho nada sobre eso y la verdad es que nunca me ha dicho mucho que digamos sobre su familia.

El otro Superman tuvo que contenerse. Iba a espetarle a su doble: "Te acostaste con ella, la embarazaste y tuvo un hijo tuyo… ¿Y todavía no sabes siquiera si tiene una hermana o no?". Pero decidió que aquello podría sonar muy fuerte y poco educado. Se limitó a pensar en lo verdadero de la frase que decía: "Dios le da pan al que no tiene dientes."

-Vaya… oigan esto – Conner sonrió – Nuestra Supergirl tiene un enamorado. Se llama Ethan. Es el chico más popular de la universidad.

-¿Por qué no me extraña? – el Superman de "Tierra-29" también sonrió.

-¿Dice algo en ese aparato sobre sus enemigos? – preguntó el otro Hombre del Mañana.

-Sí – Conner leyó en la Placa Motriz – Su primera gran enemiga fue la hechicera Selena. Luego, se enfrentaría muchas veces con la Dra. Alexandra Luthor, una científica criminal…

-La maldición de los Luthor otra vez – Superman de "Tierra-29" frunció el ceño, indignado – ¿Qué acaso van a perseguirnos por todo el Multiverso? ¿Hay algún mundo donde no existan esas malas personas?

-En fin… un dato más sobre ella y su entorno, y vamos a buscarla para que se una a nosotros – Conner leyó rápido en la Placa Motriz y luego se la guardó en el bolsillo del pantalón – Parece ser que sí existió un Kal-El en este universo. De hecho, Kara es su prima.

-¿Qué ocurrió con él? – le preguntaron sus compañeros mientras los tres volaban al encuentro de Supergirl.

-Nunca llegó a la Tierra. Al parecer, por un error de cálculos, su cohete se desvió unos pocos kilómetros en el espacio y acabó estrellándose en el Sol. Murió antes de llegar a ser el héroe que ustedes son.

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**Tierra-23. Washington D.C. **

Una multitud impresionante de personas acudían al cierre de campaña del Senador por el Partido Demócrata Calvin Ellis. Varios medios de comunicación del mundo cubrían el hecho. Todos esperaban con gran expectativa la alocución del político.

-Calvin Ellis parece ser el nombre del Hombre, con mayúscula – decía ante la cámara de un noticiero una periodista de piel morena llamada Tana Moon11 – Hoy cierra su impresionante gira de campaña con vistas a las elecciones presidenciales. Si gana, se convertirá en el primer Presidente de raza negra en asumir el mando en toda la historia estadounidense. Según las encuestas, Ellis tiene una intención de voto por parte del electorado de casi un ciento por ciento – Tana hizo una pausa. Fuera de cámara, le indicaron que el político se acercaba ya al estrado – Me avisan que el Senador va a hablar ya. Los dejamos con él y sus palabras, en vivo y en directo para WGBS-TV…

Hubo un aplauso y una ovación. Un hombre de raza negra se acercaba al público.12 Le esperaban un montón de micrófonos. Delante de todos ellos y del público reunido con carteles, globos y pancartas, empezó a hablar…

-Compañeros americanos… nombrándome vuestro candidato ya me han concedido el máximo honor – dijo – Pero no estaría hoy ante todos ustedes si no fuera por los ánimos y el ejemplo que cientos de ciudadanos, habitantes de este país, me han dado. Pero, principalmente, tampoco podría estar aquí si no fuera por los esfuerzos de mis padres, de quienes aprendí a respetar los principios en los que se apoya esta nación – Calvin hizo una pausa. Los miró a todos – Mis padres me enseñaron que cada uno debe ser responsable de sus actos… que todos tenemos la responsabilidad de usar nuestras habilidades para ayudar a los menos afortunados.

Otra pausa. Calvin seguía mirando al pueblo directamente a los ojos.

-Hay quienes consideran tales lecciones pasadas de moda… quieren hacernos creer que debemos tomar lo que podamos antes que alguien nos lo arrebate. Han jugado con nuestros miedos y los han usado para situarse en posiciones de poder… ¡Y de riqueza!

Las cámaras de los noticieros llevaban la voz y la imagen de Calvin a todo el mundo. Su discurso era observado por millones en el extranjero.

-Se han envuelto en la bandera y han hablado de unidad. ¡Pero han practicado la política de la división, de la exclusión! – el Senador alzó una mano – Amigos, ¡es hora de rechazar a los codiciosos que nos han endeudado más! ¡Han llenado sus bolsillos, mientras niegan los fondos para mejorar la educación de nuestros hijos y limpiar aire, agua y suelo! ¡Ha llegado la hora de rechazar su ley del miedo y echarlos de su cargo! No he olvidado mis lecciones de juventud. Y espero que ustedes tampoco. Los problemas a los que nos enfrentamos pueden ser resueltos. No será fácil, claro que no. La lucha por la Verdad… por la Justicia… por los ideales de américa nunca termina. ¡Pero debe hacerse!

Calvin sonrió. La suya era una sonrisa que invitaba a confiar.

-Hare todo lo que pueda. Sólo les pido su apoyo. ¡Dios los bendiga a todos y también a los Estados Unidos de América! ¡Somos una gran nación, gente, un gran pueblo! ¡Y podemos hacer historia!

La multitud enloqueció. Hubo aplausos y vítores al candidato en todas partes. Tana Moon volvió a aparecer en la pantalla de la WGBS-TV.

-¡Ese, damas y caballeros, fue el Senador Calvin Ellis, el Hombre! Un gran candidato con un gran proyecto sobre sus hombros… y aquí vemos como al Senador se le unen para el saludo final al público su esposa, la antigua reportera del Daily Planet Louise Lane – la cámara enfocó a la pareja de Ellis, una bellísima mujer morena, quien se tomaba de la mano con su marido – y su compañero en la carrera electoral, el congresista Pete Ross y su mujer, Lana Lang. Es un epilogo perfecto para una jornada simplemente gloriosa.

Tana sonrió cuando la cámara volvió a enfocarla.

-Soy Tana Moon, para WGBS-TV. Transmitiendo en vivo y en directo desde Washington, en un día que solo puedo calificar como memorable. Vamos con ustedes en estudios…

* * *

**Interior del Capitolio. Congreso de la Nación. **

**Tiempo después. **

Las elecciones habían terminado. El resultado fue una aplastante victoria por parte del Senador Ellis, ahora flamante Presidente de los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica.

La prensa cubrió el momento de la jura sobre la Constitución. Todo el Congreso a pleno estaba reunido bajo la cúpula del Capitolio para observar la ceremonia. Calvin colocó una mano sobre la gruesa Biblia y mientras alzaba la otra, pronuncio las solemnes palabras:

-Yo, Calvin Ellis, juro ante Dios, la Patria y estos Santos Evangelios que cumpliré el cargo de Presidente de los Estados Unidos, y defenderé la Constitución de los Estados Unidos con todas mis fuerzas. Si así no lo hiciera, que Dios y el pueblo de américa me lo demanden…

Cuando la ceremonia acabó, con un fuerte aplauso y una nueva ovación, el Presidente se dirigió al pueblo desde el atrio:

-El siglo anterior vio grandes cambios – dijo – Hemos pasado del caballo y los carruajes a los umbrales del espacio. Hemos soportado guerras extranjeras. En el mundo, nuevos sistemas políticos se han alzado y caído. Pese a todo, los Estados Unidos han perseverado. Nuestro sistema de gobierno permanece como ejemplo de ello…- hizo una pausa- … Un objetivo claro e importante de esta administración será eliminar la corrupción que sangra nuestra economía.

Más aplausos, más ovaciones. Más vítores. Calvin sonrió.

-Y hablando justamente de economía… ¡Debemos luchar contra el déficit! No podemos continuar como una nación deudora. ¡Debemos tomar medidas extraordinarias para resolver este problema!

* * *

**Al pie de una playa. **

**La mañana siguiente… **

Cuatro figuras observaban desde lejos cómo una multitud reunida al borde de la arena esperaba la llegada del Presidente Ellis. Tres de esas figuras eran varones y una femenina. Tres llevaban el mismo tipo de atuendo en distintas versiones: traje azul y capa roja. El otro, el más joven del grupo, una simple playera negra, vaqueros azules y zapatillas.

Eran dos Superman, una Supergirl y un Superboy. Los cuatro venían de otras tierras del Multiverso y estaban en esta para buscar a un nuevo futuro integrante de su súper-equipo.

-Conner, no entiendo qué hacemos aquí – dijo el Superman de "Tierra-29" – ¿No deberíamos estar buscando a nuestra contrapartida de este universo en vez de seguir a un político?

-Es que, justamente Clark, estamos buscando su doble aquí – replicó el muchacho, consultando la Placa Motriz – y parece que no estamos lejos de él. ¡Miren! ¡Aquí viene!

Una figura musculosa enfundada en el clásico traje azul y la capa roja surgió del mar, llevando sobre sus hombros una enorme y pesada caja de metal. Al verlo, la multitud enloqueció y los periodistas empezaron su retahíla de preguntas, una detrás de otra. La policía reunida en el lugar tuvo que mantener el orden, para evitar que se formara un tumulto entre los cientos de curiosos que habían venido a ver justamente a aquel hombre, que no era otro que el mismísimo Presidente de la Nación, Calvin Ellis.

-Chicos… creo que hemos encontrado a nuestro hombre – Conner sonrió.

-¡Asombroso! – exclamaron los dos Superman. Supergirl silbó.

-Buenos días, damas y caballeros – dijo Calvin a la prensa – Tengo un breve comunicado para ustedes y luego responderé sus preguntas – hizo una pausa. Depositó la pesada caja de metal en el suelo – Acabo de regresar de un viaje a las profundidades marinas, donde gracias a mis poderes he logrado encontrar y rescatar este cargamento de oro, perdido durante décadas. Ira a nuestra reserva nacional, por supuesto.

Abrió la caja fuerte. Un montón de lingotes de oro, apilados uno al lado del otro, quedaron al descubierto. Varios fotógrafos aprovecharon e hicieron algunas tomas. Incluso, hicieron tomas del Presidente vestido con su traje de superhéroe.

-Este es el primero de varios proyectos personales – dijo Calvin – El próximo será la total erradicación del hambre en el mundo y la lucha contra la proliferación indiscriminada de armas de destrucción masiva en las grandes potencias… Humm…

Su visión telescópica había captado algo de sumo interés para él en la distancia. Frunció el ceño.

-Damas y caballeros, si me disculpan… acaba de surgir un pequeño inconveniente. Debo dejarlos. Pero no se preocupen. Mis asesores les informaran todo lo que deseen saber sobre mis próximos proyectos. Hasta luego.

Moviéndose a supervelocidad, Calvin se dirigió al encuentro de Conner y sus compañeros, quienes se hallaban en la parte más apartada de la misma playa, lejos de la vista de todos… de todos, menos de los súper-sentidos del Presidente.

Se produjo un súbito silencio, solamente roto por el Primer Mandatario al hablar.

-Increíble – dijo – Me imagino que deben tener una buena razón para estar aquí…

-La tenemos – Conner tomó la voz cantante – Señor, necesitamos su ayuda. América y el mundo… todos los mundos, corren peligro. Necesitamos que se una a nosotros.

Calvin lo miró seriamente. Luego aflojó un poco y suspiró. Asintió, con la cabeza.

-Está bien. Pero creo que mejor antes conversamos un poco en un lugar más apropiado – propuso – Vengan conmigo. Vamos a la Casa Blanca.

* * *

**Capítulo 5 **

**La Casa Blanca. **

**Interior del Salón Oval. **

Calvin Ellis había dejado de lado sus ropas de superhéroe por un traje "civil". Ahora vestía con un pulcro saco, corbata, pantalones y zapatos que hacían juego con su identidad de Primer Mandatario de la nación más poderosa de la Tierra. Sentado en el sillón presidencial, escuchó atentamente el relato que Conner le hizo de los hechos, de principio a fin. Cuando el muchacho acabó, el Presidente se mostró pensativo.

-Si lo que dices es cierto, entonces la amenaza verdaderamente es grande – dijo – Solo nosotros podríamos pararla.

-Entonces… ¿Nos ayudara?

-El punto es que estamos haciendo algo grande aquí – explicó – Esta gente, el pueblo de los Estados Unidos, me ha elegido por algo. No puedo simplemente irme así como así y dejar todo en el aire. Hay muchas cosas para hacer. Por primera vez en años, tengo poder para cambiar al mundo. Entiendan: poder real. No el que me otorgan mis habilidades extra, sino poder económico, social… puedo hacer muchísimo bien aquí donde estoy.

-Con el debido respeto – intervino el Superman de "Tierra-29" – Quisiera saber una cosa, si me lo permite…

-Adelante.

-Durante todos estos años, antes de llegar a ser Presidente, usted fue como nosotros. Es decir, fue Superman. Luchó contra la delincuencia, contra el mal. Ayudó a las personas, a la gente.

-Así es.

-Pues es esa gente, esas personas, las que van a sufrir. Si no paramos a los Luthor, ni este ni ningún mundo va a estar a salvo. Tenemos que unirnos para hacerle frente a la amenaza.

-Yo… no sé qué decirles…

-Diles la verdad, cariño – la puerta del Despacho Oval se abrió de golpe. Louise Lane entró y la cerró a sus espaldas – Lo siento, no he podido evitar escuchar la conversación. Gajes del oficio. Creo que todavía soy reportera.

-No serias tú si no lo hicieras, amor – Calvin sonrió. Louise se acercó a él y le acarició el rostro.

-…Pero creo que estas personas están aquí para pedir tu ayuda. No la del Presidente electo de los Estados Unidos. La ayuda de Superman. Tú ayuda. Debes ir con ellos.

-Pero, cariño… el pueblo… el país…

-Cielos, Calvin Ellis. ¿Para qué crees que estoy yo? Como tu Primera Dama, debo poder hacer algo mucho mejor que simplemente acudir a cenas de beneficencia. Además, lo tenemos a Pete Ross, que es tu vicepresidente. Ambos confiamos y mucho en ese hombre. No tienes nada que temer. En tu ausencia, mantendremos al país funcionando como debe ser.

Louise besó a su marido en la frente. Calvin suspiro. Se volvió hacia sus visitantes.

-Bueno, caballeros… señorita – le hizo una reverencia a Supergirl – Me parece que ante tal perspectiva, no puedo negarme más. Considérenme parte del equipo. Voy con ustedes.

Justo en ese momento, un "boom-túnel" se abrió en pleno Salón Oval. A través del vórtice espaciotemporal, llegó Metrón (sentado en su flotadora silla Mobius) y un individuo musculoso vestido con el uniforme de los Linternas Verdes.

-¿Qué es esto? – exclamó Calvin, sorprendido.

-Tranquilo, señor. Es Metrón. Es quien me ha enviado en la búsqueda de todos ustedes – dijo Conner – ¿Qué sucede, Metrón? No esperaba verte tan pronto…

-Hay un ligero cambio de planes – explico el nuevo dios – Alexis está a punto de activar su máquina. Tenemos que movernos ya mismo. Por eso, traje en persona al último integrante de la lista – señaló al Linterna Verde – Él es Kal-El. Procede de "Tierra-32".

-Asombroso – exclamó Conner- ¿Un Superman Linterna Verde?

-Krypton no explotó en mi universo – dijo el aludido – Los Guardianes me convirtieron en el Linterna Verde de mi sector del espacio. Metrón me ha hablado de todos ustedes. Me ha contado toda la situación. Creo que el poder de mi anillo será necesario en esta aventura.

-Genial – Conner sonrió. Lo mismo hicieron los Superman y Supergirl – Entonces, es tiempo de la acción. ¡Vamos a llevarla justo a las narices de Alexis y sus secuaces!

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**1 Básicamente, el argumento de "Superman Returns" iba de eso: Superman había abandonado la Tierra cinco años atrás, buscando la localización de su mundo de origen. Lois quedaba en la Tierra y comenzaba una relación sentimental con Richard White, sobrino de Perry. A la vuelta de su largo viaje, el superhéroe se encontraba con esta y mil sorpresas más, en un mundo que había aprendido a vivir sin él.**

**2 Ver "Superman II", para más detalles.**

**3 En "Superman III", Lana Lang hizo una aparición estelar como el viejo amor de Secundaria de Clark, a la cual él volvía a ver después de muchos años al regresar al pueblo. Por esas cosas de la vida, Lana (al igual que sucedería con Lois en "Superman Returns") también acabó siendo madre soltera. O en su caso, separada. Su hijo se llamaba Ricky, un jovencito que sentía una admiración enorme por Superman.**

**4 Al ser "Tierra-29" el universo de "Lois & Clark: Las Nuevas Aventuras de Superman", el Hombre de Acero que sale aquí es el interpretado por el actor Dean Cain.**

**5 Véase "Superboy: La Última Crisis – Parte Uno", para más información.**

**6 En "Tierra-29", Jonathan y Martha Kent están vivos. Son dos ancianos granjeros que viven en su casita en Smallville. El antiguo fan de la serie de Lois & Clark recordara a estos dos personajes secundarios, que eran un gran apoyo para la trama de un programa de TV que más que centrarse en Superman, lo hacía en su faceta humana de Clark Kent.**

**7 En "Lois & Clark", el nombre del Bromista era Kyle Griffin. Como dicho nombre no me gusta para nada, ya que atenta contra la identidad real del clásico personaje, he decido que El Bromista aquí sea Oswald Loomis.**

**8 En "Tierra-11" he decidido meter el universo de la Supergirl de aquella película de 1984 sobre la Chica de Acero, por lo que el personaje que aquí sale es el mismo (o casi) interpretado por Helen Slater.**

**9 Los datos y la biografía de Supergirl están extraídos de la película de 1984, y a su vez, adaptados para esta historia. El fundador de Argo City y salvador de los kryptonianos en este universo se llama Zaltar.**

**10 Véase "Lois & Clark: Las Nuevas Aventuras de Superman", final de la Tercera Temporada e inicio de la Cuarta, para más datos.**

**11 El lector habitual de Superman reconocerá a Tana Moon, periodista de TV que solía ser gran amiga del Superboy clon. En un hecho tan trascendental como lo es esta elección presidencial para "Tierra-23", ella no podía faltar.**

**12 El personaje de Calvin Ellis es lo más parecido físicamente al actual Presidente de los Estados Unidos, Barack Obama, que hay. Creo que esto fue hecho a propósito por la gente de la DC, en un claro homenaje al Primer Mandatario de raza negra de su país. En lo personal, si tuviera que hacer un casting para ponerle a Calvin una cara, me decantaría por el actor Denzel Washington.**


End file.
